Undercover
by beanie babies
Summary: Natsume is called out by Persona to complete his next mission: blend in with the students of a regular highschool. When he has to leave for three months, what will happen when Mikan and the others find out? RxR, MN


01.11.08

**Undercover**

Written by beanie babies

**Author's note**: This is my first chaptered story, so I don't know how it will turn out :P . Anyway, please post reviews and tell me if you want me to continue or not. If I don't get enough interested readers, I'll probably discontinue it. Please, give me your opinions. Also, thank you to the people who reviewed my other fanfic, Hitchhikers. Thank you: **lilmissmex3, dominiqueanne, XxMEOWxMeWxX, comicworm**, my first four.(:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

-

-

-

-

-

"...You wanted to see me, Headmaster?" Persona glided into the room, his black coat sweeping ominously across the dark tiles.

"Persona-san, it's good to see you again." A tall man acknowledged, his back towards the teacher. The headmaster gazed outside his window, and abruptly pulled the curtains shut. The room was drenched in darkness, and Persona loved it.

"Same to you, sir."

"We have important things to discuss. Take a seat." He gestured to a large, uncomfortable looking chair, and Persona sat down reluctantly, crossing his legs.

"What is it?"

"...Gakuen Alice has just received some very intriguing data, Persona. It seems that we've detected a group of Alice users somewhere in Shibuya (a city in Japan)."

"And you'd... like me to retrieve them? I thought that was Narumi's department." Persona scowled at the headmaster, displeased.

"Ah, but this is a special case. The problem is we don't know who is an Alice, and we can't very well send you down there to destroy the school. Besides, if we make any wrong moves, they'll run. I have neither the time nor the money to send my staff halfway around the world tracking down a bunch of runaway kids."

"And I can solve this problem how?" Persona eyed him, wary.

"I thought you'd figure out by now, sensei. No matter. I need you to select one of your students from the DA class. For three months they will blend in with the other students, watching and observing everyday. At the end of those three months, we will know who possesses an Alice. And then, Persona, we make our move."

-

-

-

-

-

"Two cups of flour... and... three eggs," the sixteen year old brunette murmured, gently dumping the ingredients into her mixing bowl. "There! Now, all we have to do is put it in the oven and bake!" Satisfied, she set the timer for thirty minutes, and proceeded to wash the dishes.

-

-

Natsume walked down the hallway, counting off the room numbers under his breath. "304. 305. 306. 307. 308." He stopped in front of a wooden door labeled 'Two Star - #308'. Shifting his weight to one foot, he knocked loudly. Waiting for a minute outside, Natsume began to get impatient. He tried knocking again, but still, no one answered. Annoyed, he twisted the doorknob and was surprised to find it unlocked. "What kind of stupid person doesn't lock their door?"

"Oh, hi Natsume-kun! What are you doing here?" Wiping her hands on her pink apron, Mikan rushed to greet him.

"I was bored, and I needed a place to hide." he drawled out casually, throwing himself onto her sofa. He grabbed the remote on the nearby nightstand and began to flip through her television.

"Hey, get off! What are you hiding from anyway?" she asked, irritated.

"Fan girls." he replied.

"Then... where's Ruka-pyon?" she asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. Natsume shrugged, pausing on the sports channel.

"I lost him a while back ago. I think they've got him now. He was a good friend." Mikan sweat dropped. It wasn't really a surprise to see him here. Occasionally, he would pop into her room unannounced, claiming that he was being chased by hordes of admirers.

Normally, Ruka was with him.

Suddenly the timer for the oven went off, jolting Mikan out of her thoughts. She raced toward the kitchen and pulled out a successfully baked vanilla cake.

"It's perfect! And it smells so go-- !"

From the front room, Natsume heard a loud crash and a feminine cry of pain. Bolting off the sofa, he dashed to the kitchen, slightly slipping on the shiny tile floor. He found Mikan kneeling down, trying to pick up large, jagged pieces of glass off from the floor.

"What the hell did you do?" he asked, a little too harshly, because she looked up at him with guilty eyes.

"I... I burned my fingers on the cake pan, Natsume-kun... and I... I accidentally knocked over the mixing bowl. But its fine, I'll just buy another one." she explained, looking away from him timidly.

"Leave it." He said, in a slightly gentler tone.

"But I have to clean them up, I can't just leave them here, Natsume-kun." she continued to reach for the pieces.

"I thought I told you to leave it. Let me see your hand."

"But, why? I'm almost done, and besides, I'm perfectly fine."

"Youjo..."

"What is it that you want from me?" Mikan cried out, exasperated. Feeling angry and mutinous, she grabbed the biggest ad most jagged piece there was. She was just about to close her fingers around its tip when somebody jerked her up.

"Natume!" Ignoring her cries of protest, he reached for her right hand, bringing it closer to his face. Already, it was beginning to blister and swell, its red tinge glowing. Glaring at her out of the corner of his eyes, he dragged her to the sink. He flipped on the COLD switch and thrust her hand under it. Mikan sighed in relief. Leaving her at the sink for a few seconds, he returned with a cool cloth, wrapping it around her slender fingers. The whole time, they were both silent.

"Natsume..." Mikan started, faltering.

"Just shut up." Nodding, she beamed at him and he felt his heart flip.

-

-

-

-

Natsume sighed and shoved another piece of cake into his mouth. How that girl could make such a delicious cake, yet fail home economics was a mystery to him. Putting the plate aside, he sat up and stretched, dangling his legs over the edge of the sofa. Mikan had left a while ago to share her cake with her friends, and he was too lazy too tag along. Getting up, he began to walk toward the kitchen, thirsty for a glass of milk. The curtains swayed gently, and a chill entered the room. Instinctively, he turned around, and got into a fighting stance.

"There you are. Ready as always, I see." A tall silhouette stepped away from the curtains, seeking shelter in the shadows.

"What do you want, Persona?" Natsume growled out, wary. The man chuckled coldly.

"My, my. Do you know how hard it's been to find you, Natsume-kun? I had to check everywhere. And then I thought, wait, he must be with that stupid, annoying little girl. What a surprise to actually find you here, Natsume-kun. Lounging on a sofa and stuffing cake into your mouth, no less."

"Get on with it," Natsume gritted out.

"Always so serious, ne, Natsume-kun...? I'll just have to tell you then. You're going on another mission. I need you to go undercover at a regular high school, and blend in with the kids. Sort out the Alices from the non Alices. Your mission begins tonight at ten. That gives you... oh, about three hours to prepare."

"...Fine."

"Oh, and did I forget to mention?" Persona grinned, a cold mask of malicious cruelty. "The mission... is three months long."

"What?!" Natsume yelled out, enraged. "I refuse!"

"You know what'll happen, Natsume! See you at ten... Kuro neko-san." Persona slipped outside the window again, his absent presence leaving the room feeling chilly and hostile. Running a hand through his hair, Natsume cursed and turned around. Crimson clashed with hazel.

"Natsume... you're leaving?" Mikan whispered, eyes wide and fearful.

-

-

-

-

-

Author's note: Hmmm, that doesn't seem so long. Haha, I'm eating vanilla cupcakes right now, so yeah.(x Anyway, please review this story. It IS my first chaptered story, and I'm really nervous as to see how it turned out. Also, please tell me if you want me to continue the story or not. If you don't like it, thats alright, I'll try harder! But if you DO want me to continue it, please tell me so, I'll try to finish it. Reviewers: Suggestions, comments, criticisms, and questions are all welcome. Please and thank you. (:


End file.
